One Piece of Music Film: Star-Crossed Fists
One Piece of Music Film: Star-Crossed Fists is Powerhouse411's entry into the Short Story Contest of 2014. Or at the very least, Part 2 is. In order of prevalence; its themes are Ways Other than Violence, Betrayal, and a Loss so Great. It takes place within the confines of Presbyter, East Blue. And it is considered to be a prequel to One Piece of Music and One Piece of Advice. Its canonicity is pending. ''Musical Themes *Opening Song - PONPONPON ('Allied''' as Len singing by himself) *The Dame in Somber Attire - My Soul, Your Beats; Re:incarnation Remix *The Arrival of a Jericho Publican - I'm Shipping Up to Boston *The Courtly Love of a Lord and Dame - Shady Charade *The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog - Black Haru's Theme from Fruits Basket *The Wild Card has Been Drawn - Pirates! Gold Amiga CD32 Soundtrack #25/25 "ending theme" *The King of the Hill is a Formidable Brat - City of Flowers from Samurai Warriors 1 *The Hill Falls as the Curtain Rises - Dokuro wa Shinnen no Shouchou *Sorry, But None of Us Understand Any of That Valleyspeak - Invitation to Madness *The Powers That Be - Last Story's Menu Theme *Not-So-Friendly Neighborhood Spider Women - Disgaea Rhapsody *Apparently Not The Powers That Be, But The Powers That Was - The Temple of Light *Partnership Over Protection - To The End of Feelings *Back Into The Fray - The Last Story OST - Bout of Arena ~ Battle Banquet *The Center of the World Takes the Center Stage - We Have to Defeat It *The Authorities Take to the Field of Battle - Battle Ignition *Love Hurts, Brotherly Love Hurts the Most - Davy Jones' Theme *The Wild Card Has Finally Been Played - Kaidou *Ending Song - PONPONPON (Allied as Len and Axis as Anba singing together, all while being egged on by Thoosa as Momoka) ''Characters Aharon.png|Aharon - An off-duty marine who is called into action by his morals alone.|link=Aharon (Individual) Akuginu.png|Akuginu Amimono - A world-class assassin with a short temper.|link=Akuginu Amimono Allied Mundi.png|Allied Mundi - A mugger who just so happens to be stronger than he looks.|link=Allied Mundi Arid.png|Arid - A blackmailer and pickpocket of elvish descent.|link=Arid Axis Mundi.png|Axis Mundi - The Harbinger of Instantaneous Defeat. Has some hidden depths.|link=Axis Mundi Central Powers.png|Central Powers - The Captain of the Forbesvillean Guard. Though somewhat irresponsible, he is an earnest man nevertheless.|link=Central Powers Misa Misa.jpg|Dokumi Amimono - A world-class assassin with a calm disposition.|link=Dokumi Amimono Angry El.png|El - A psychotic mercenary whose full relationship with Ibrahim is left unexplored.|link=El Entente Powers.png|Entente Powers - The "Good" Duke of Forbesville.|link=Entente Powers Ibrahim1.png|Ibrahim Zacchaeus - An S-Class Tax Collector with more than just a penchant for non-violent solutions to conflicts.|link=Ibrahim Zacchaeus Iroppoi.png|Iroppoi - An off-duty marine who has been dragged into action by her superior officer.|link=Iroppoi Prince John.png|Prince John - The Crown Prince of Presbyter. He is rescued from the lonesome captivity of a tower by Thoosa.|link=Prince John Thoosa Time Skip.png|Thoosa - An impulsive cyclops of unparalleled lust. Her hedonism tends to obscure her strength from others.|link=Thoosa Locations ssss Trivia'' *Allied Mundi, Axis Mundi, Central Powers, and Entente Powers are named after the alliances of the World Wars. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Stories Category:One Piece of Music Category:Short Story Contest 2014